


A Dragon's Wish

by Midnight_Echo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, Fairy Tail Farewell, Feels, Kids, Levy Redfox, Romance, Secrets, War, dragon slayer, families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Echo/pseuds/Midnight_Echo
Summary: Gajeel, Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail have to decide on what they will do with the upcoming war. Will they keep their promises to stay together no matter what or will they do what is best the themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story are not mine they are property of Hiro Mashima. 

Once upon a time…. There was a dragon that fell in love with a princess…. They had a family… 

Gajeel looked at his family but did not see them he looked through them trying to gather his thoughts at what his next mission wasn't be. He had to leave his family to fight in a way that was not his and did not sign up for. His greatest fear was starting to become his reality and there was not a single thing he could do to slow it down. Levy knelt down in front of her husband. Scarlett was starting to cry she could sense something was wrong with her parents. It was becoming clear that her magic would soon surpass a majority of the Guild. Levy tried her best to rock her child and bring her husband back from wherever his mind drifted off to. Gajeel snapped his head back to his wife and child. His face was pale as cold sweat dripped off of him. Not yet, I just got you back. I can't leave you, the Iron Dragon reached out for his family to wrap them in his wings. “I knew that participating in those games were a bad idea. We could have done something else to get our Guild back on top,” Levy tried to console her husband. “If it was not for the games I would have never had the courage to talk to you,” he whispered as he kissed the top his girl's head. 

The Guild was still in an uproar people shouted that they did not want to do it or how someone's ass was going to be kicked. Juvia had pulled Gray off to the side and was in a heated debate with him, “you can't go my love! Your my Gray!” “The council asked all the Guilds not just us, that means it has to be serious. Not even Master can't get us out of this one!” It started to rain around the two, “ok what's really going on? You have always been up for hard missions like this before!” Gray was slapped hard across the face everyone turned to see the fight. “You just don't get it do you….” The Ice Mage reached out for his wife only to be met with a look that no one had seen since Tenrou Island. “Drip… Drip.. Drop…” her arms went limp and her head tilted to the side. Juvia's eyes went bright red cool wind came in from the door rain started to trickle down inside the Hall, “drip. drip. drop…. drip.. drip.. drop..” Erza reached her hand out to try to stop her but it was to late. “Water log!” The Ex-Element 4 shouted creating a sphere around Gray. Other Fairy Tail members were back far away from the fighting couple. It was not the first time a couple fought in the Guild hall but it was the first for these two so people were taking bets. Odds were in favor of Gray ending up the looser. Juvia stood right in front of the imprisoned Ice Mage, “we have been together for years now and you are still clueless as ever.” Gray tried to talk but it was all muttered through the layers of water around him. Juvia was able to understand him, this was not a new form of communication for her. “You don't get to make decisions such as these without talking to me first! We can do it together only if we are on the same page. This a can be a very dangerous mission and umm…” the rain started to pick up “I don't want to go. I don't care what that letter says. I don't want us to go.” Gray made a bunch of hand gestures that sent the Water Mage into another rage. More words were thrown towards the Ice Mage, they both looked defeated. The odds leaned towards a draw. Erza handed more to Mira on Juvia winning, the two girls always knew the outcome. Juvia's words were weak and shook, “Gray I'm late.” The rain stopped as she released him letting him fall hard to the ground. 

Not what Gray expected to hear. “Wh?” Others that were in hearing distance and who has bets stopped to listen. A wave of her hand Juvia released Gray who promptly fell to his knees. “Water Body…” she whispered. A soft ripple of light blue water covered her body making her whole being transparent except for her abdomen. A tiny formed baby was icy white glowed softly inside her. “What… b… wha?” Gray stuttered. He was careful to put his palms on her stomach to see if his eyes were telling him truth. “I didn't want to tell you this way, but seems like nothing goes according to plan when your in Fairy Tail,” she gave a soft giggle, “I found out a few days before the Levy’s baby shower. It was still too soon to say anything…. I'm pregnant, your going to be a dad.” Gray passed out at hearing the word ‘dad’. Erza ended up being the only one who won any money on that fight. She had gotten enough money to not need to take any missions for at least four months. Mira handed her a large bag of winnings. Juvia leaned over and looked at her passed out husband and used her water make magic and carried him up to the hospital wing. 

Lucy was trying to stop Natsu from fighting anyone who came within five feet of him. She knew that they would both have to go into this war and Natsu lashing out was his way of getting a hold on the information. “Hey wait! Since the games were basically a try out for their dumbass army why isn't Wendy and Cana being called in! They fought to!” The question shocked Master Makarov he did not have an answer to the dragon slayers question. He simple shouted, “everyone go home and be ready to leave in the morning.” All the Fairy Tail members actually did as they were told it was a rare occasion to see them follow these type orders. Natsu was grabbed by Lucy as she walked out the front door towards his home. She did not want to go to her apartment. When they were half way down the street she spun on him dropping his arm, “listen up Natsu. I love you and if you want to spend the rest of you life with me you need to survive this war. I can’t lose you….” Natsu melted at her words. They were newly engaged and they were still trying to figure out their relationship. Salamander pulled his prize close to him to rest his forehead on her's. Lucy let the hot tears leave her eyes. “Hey Lucy, stop the crying. Remember we're a team and teammates always protect each other. Let's go home ok?” He scooped her up and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. She didn't resist him. 

It was Levy who had regained her mind first. Gajeel we need to go home. The Redfox family made their way back to their house wanting the night to end and to never end. It had been a day the family wanted just move on with their lives and be in peace. So much has happened in the last 24 hours that it was difficult to fully understand everything. Neither of them said anything the whole walk home. Scarlett slept peacefully in her mother's arms. The Iron Dragon slumped threw the door of their house and shut the door behind them. “What are we going to do Shrimp? I can't leave you and Scarlett,” he sighed. Levy walked and placed her in the crib. “We are a family. We will get through this together,” she wrapped her hands around her mate’s waist. Her arms were never big enough to go fully around him. He let out a laugh when she hugged him. Gajeel's giant arms draped around her neck and rested his chin on her head. Scarlett let out a small cry for attention both parents sighed. It was if she knew when her parents were getting close to one another. Levy relaxed for a second and released her husband as Gajeel went to go check on her. I got her don't worry, the Iron Dragon carefully checked on his daughter. When he turned around he found his wife standing in front of him with anger cross her face. “What's wrong Shrimp?” he asked. “You know exactly what is wrong Gajeel! Scarlett is going to grow up without you! You are going to miss half her life….” the Iron Princess scolded her husband. He knew she was right. This war was going to be brutal and their child could lose one or both her parents. He held her and carried her to the couch. The two sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime. His arm was resting around her shoulder and played with her long blue hair. 

It was Gajeel who broke the silence, “I have a plan your not going to like it,” Levy turned towards her mate, “I want you to keep this,” as she gave him her ring back. His heart stopped. Shrimp, why are you doing this? Are you wanting to leave me? She kissed him hard on the lips. Her ring fell into his lap. With everything that had happened in the last few months Gajeel was scarred that Levy had had enough of all the stress. He was worried about this moment and had been ever since their wedding day. Levy let out a soft laugh “No stupid I don't want to leave you. I want you to leave something off mine… us... when you… leave us.” Gajeel let out a sigh of relief. “There are other things that we can do instead of you ring. I made that for you and you gave earned it a hundred times over.” He whispered in her ear and gave it a gentle nibble. Levy realized that her mate was right he had worked hard on making it for her and she wanted to keep it with her always. She could feel his warm kisses and strong arms all along her body. An idea came like a flood into her mind at that moment. Gajeel was rubbing his hands all along her back and slowly searching for the clasp on her bra. Levy pushed him away for a moment. “What’s wrong Shrimp?” he questioned. Without a word she went to their room and started to frantically search for something. Soft crashes came from the room as Levy started to tear the room apart as she looked for the item. Gajeel got up and went to look around the corner of their doorway. 

Levy had taken apart the closet and the dresser everything that was in the drawers were now on the floor and things that were in the closet were scattered through the room. Umm… Shrimp what are you doing? He carefully questioned. She ignored him and as she continued to look for the desired item. It was in the back shadowed part of the closet wrapped up in a black bag making it almost invisible in the lack of light. The Iron Princess pulled out the bag and spun around with it, the item was her wedding dress. It took the Dragon Slayer longer than Levy liked to realize what she was holding. “What do you want to do with that?” he was beyond confused at this point. Levy’s face lit up with delight at the thought of telling him her plan. I make this into a bandana for you and a blanket for Scarlett. A large toothy grin crossed his face. “Geheehee, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” he responded, but Levy was not done with her plan, “I can work some magic on it to where every time you think of her it will warm slightly and every time she thinks of you it will cool. What do you think?” She paused hoping that he would like the idea and be ok with the fact that her wedding dress would be impossible to reassemble. The Iron Dragon picked up his wife dress and all and hugged her tightly. If it was not for her own Dragon Slayer magic she would be squished. This was the plan that she told her mate, she did not want to tell him her real plan to keep them all safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the Dragon Slayer and his treasure woke up to the sounds of a crying infant. Scarlett was most likely hungry both of them groaned at the time. It was only 4 am and they had only been asleep for about two hours. Levy was the one who got up to go get their child and Gajeel went to start a shower for the both of them. Apparently Lily was the first one in the room. The exceed had the child in his tiny arms and was flying around the room to try to comfort her while Levy or Gajeel got there. “Were you sleeping in here last night?” she asked the cat. Lily just gave a noncommittal head nod and placed Baby Scarlett in her arms. Amused at this new development Levy fed her child with no problems. She rocked her and spoke softly to her, “Ok little one I’m going to tell you the plan because I know you can keep a secret right?” Scarlett blinked up at her and Levy took that as a yes, “you are going to go live with the other children in the big house that I told you about. You know the one where me and your Auntie Lucy had our mission right before you were conceived. I have it set up to where you and all the other children will never go hungry, you will get the best education that I can afford and when all of this is done we will come find you ok?” Scarlett responded with a baby burp. She put her child back in her crib for another few hours of sleep hoping that she wouldn’t have any more nightmares. 

She found Gajeel in the bathroom undressing to get into the shower. The steam had already fogged up the glass. Levy froze in the doorway to the bathroom. Her mate was standing there in absolutely nothing. His long black hair flowed down his back as he carefully tested the water. You just going to stand there and enjoy the show or are you going to get in with me? The Iron Princess was caught, she did not know that he knew she was there. Her purple nightgown slide off her as she got closer to the shower door. He was already waiting for her. Hot water flowed over his tight muscles. Levy could not restrain the shutter that convinced her body. This was her husband, her mate, her life partner and she was head over heels in love with him. Levy entered the shower slowly so she could get used to the hot water. The droplets made her skin prickle in excitement. Every moment they had together was precious and only Levy knew to what extent. The Iron Princess came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him as she strategically placed kisses on his old wounds. The Dragon Slayer tilted his head back in pleasure, each scare that was on his back was from his Phantom Lord days. Being in a dark had not really prepared him for effective fighting, even though he was part of the Element Four he was not as strong as he was now that he was apart of Fairy Tail. Levy knew what each scare meant to him. They were apart of his past and she was his future. 

Her hands traced over all the muscles in his chest and abs. Gajeel let out a soft breath as she reached his hips. You know this show is small right? he asked her. The response he received was her hand on his member. Within a moment he was hard and turned to face his wife. A seductive smile laced her face. “Pick me up,” she whispered. He did not have to be told twice. Levy’s back pressed against the cold shower wall as felt the hot water run over her front. Gajeel held her tight around the waist; he was much stronger now than when they first started dating. His wife threw her legs around him locking her self to him. Levy attacked his neck with a passion. The Iron Princess bite at his skin sucking on it so hard that it would sure leave marks in the next hour. Heavy breathes escaped him. I thought that you would like this, she mused. A warm kiss to her lips was his answer. Levy grasped at his hair entangling her fingers in the wet locks of black. She loved how time passed for them. Fast moments such as this would feel as if they were a lifetime. They were both in a state of pure bliss, nothing could shake them from their own little bubble. 

Gajeel let his wife slide down just enough to where their hips lined up. She was no longer taller than him but at eye level. She could get lost in his eyes for years and never want to leave. He stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her. A soft involuntary gasp escaped both of them. Each time felt like the first time. Levy thought it was due to the amount of stress they were both under at all times and the continuous threat of their family being ripped apart, but she did not want to tell him that. Levy, oh my god, I love you so much. She tilted her head back until it hit the wall. He was right the shower was to small as she reached out and placed a steadying hand on the wall next to her. He plused inside her as she kissed his lips slowly parting them to allow his tongue to enter her willing mouth. They explored each other as Gajeel sucked on her bottom lip. A wave of pleasure washed over them warmer than the shower water. Levy did not want him to move so she tightened her legs around him harder. The small movements that he was doing stopped. Levy wanted this to last as long as it could for she did not know what the next hours would hold. 

The sensation of him simply being inside her was almost too much for her to handle. She had become more sensitive to every sensation that it no longer took a lot to get her close to the edge. Gajeel was impressed at this since he did not have as much work to do and it gave him a massive ego boost. “I want you to make me cum and cum hard,” she growled at him. Gajeel was waiting for this, all day he could not get his mind off how sexy his wife was. The things that he wanted to do to her would make even Erza blush. As you command my treasure, he replied. His hand gripped her tighter as he worked his hips into a motions that he knew would please her the most. The Dragon Slayer leaned his head to bite at her neck, each time he released her he would grab at her lower back just a little more. Levy moaned as each time he moved inside her she got closer and closer to going over. Oh shit…. I’m…. yes! She screamed as she rode her orgazmic wave of pain and pleasure. The Iron Princess felt as if she was swimming in a pool of ecstasy. “Oh Gajeel, yes! I need to feel you cum in me!” Gajeel moved his hips faster within moments he exploded. His arms started to shake as he was slowly slipping out of her. Levy could feel the warmth of their cum slide down her legs. He tentatively kissed her on both cheeks that made her giggle like a child. She kissed him back in the playful manner that they once did before they were engaged. He slowly let her feet touch the ground. “Yeah Shrimp that was fun for sure,” Gajeel said as he caressed her wet body. Levy smiled up at her husband and passed him the shampoo bottle and turned around. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. 

The two got dressed in relative silence, they knew how hard this day was going to be. The whole Guild was going to go to the Magic Counsel and demand answers. They him a bag incase Fairy Tail could not convince the powers that be to let him stay. Scarlett was easy to get ready Gajeel tried to give her a small bath but she did not want him to bathe her, only Lily could wash her. Levy was started to become more convinced that Lily was more protective of their daughter than they were. He had become sort of a nanny for the young child. This gave Levy and Gajeel time to get a bag together for Lily and Scarlett. Levy stuffed her wedding dress into her purse and secretly put more items into Scarlett's bag. After they were all packed and ready to go Gajeel looked around their home with dread knowing that this was most likely the last time he would see this place. Levy had their child dressed in one of the outfits that Lucy had gotten them from the Celestial world. Her little outfit sparkled like stars in the nights sky. Scarlett had become attached to the little dragon doll Juvia made for her and would cry if she did not have it. Their anticipation grew as the family got closer to the Guild Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the Hall to find only those whose names were on the list mingling in the middle of the floor. Lucy was sitting in Natsu’s lap while Happy sat on the table eating a fish. Erza stood next to Jellal the two were locked in some sort of major discussion that could get out of hand with a single wrong word. Gray was slumped in a chair with Juvia nowhere to be seen. Elfman and Mira were quietly talking about their theories as to what was going on. Levy separated from Gajeel and went to Lucy, “where is everyone and what is wrong with Gray?” Lucy got up from sitting on her soon to be mate and walked a little distance away know that it was no good since there were two dragon slayers in the room and Erza who Lucy swore she had dragon slayer hearing. “Juvia is missing, Gray can’t find her… Master told the others to go to the council already. He wanted us to all go up together.” Levy was shocked at this new information, “what do you mean Juvia is missing? Isn’t she pregnant?” Lucy tilted her head in closer to her friend, “yeah she is they say that she ran away with Lyon. Some think that Gray really freaked out over the whole pregnancy thing. He is really upset about all this, I mean his wife leaving him for one of his oldest friends. No one knows where the two of them are,” Levy’s face dropped down to her sleeping child and thought how lucky she was to have this tiny person depend on her for everything. The plan that she had come up with started to look more like a bad idea with every passing second. “Levy what are you up too? I know that look,” Lucy accused her friend. Levy simply looked at her friend and Lucy knew exactly what she was going to do. “Oh my god Levy you can’t! Do you know how pissed he will get? He would destroy the world before he let her out of his sight,” Lucy’s voice was low and hash. 

Tears started to come to Levy’s eyes, “it is the only thing I can think to do to keep her safe. I have to protect everyone. Can you please help me?” Lucy relented she knew that she could not fight her friend for once she had her mind made up there was no changing it, “sure what do you need?” The two girls walked to the S-Class level of the Guild and into a private room where Levy pulled out her wedding dress and asked Lucy if she could help her cut it up into a blanket for Scarlett, a headband for her and a bandana for Gajeel. Lucy summoned Cancer with a poof of smoke he appeared. “Hey ebi time for your do,” he said reaching for Lucy’s hair. She held out her arms to block his hair products, “no not today sorry… but can you cut this up into three different things?” Lucy explained what Levy wanted to do to her dress, “no problem, Ebi” Scissors sniped and flew around the dress and with in moments the once beautiful wedding dress was cut into the three desired items. Each one of them had the exact same designs on them. Lucy thanked her spirit and with a soft poof and smoke he disappeared back to the spirit world. 

Lucy looked causly at her friend, “how are you going to drop her off without him knowing?” Levy already had a plan for that. She explained that very critical part of her plan to Lucy, “after he leaves I am going to give her to that old man and woman. It won't be long before I can catch back up to him. Once I do it would be too late to go back, and I have a note explaining that we will return for Scarlett after this war is over.” The two girls gathered their things and went back down to the main level of the Hall. Someone shouted, “let’s go guys! We are waiting on you!” They hurried to grabbed the rest of their things and left the Guild Hall with the others. Erza and Jellal were still quietly talking to each other. What do you think is going on? Levy asked her mate. Shh! I’m trying to figure that out now. Gajeel snapped. He could only hear part of the conversation word such as love, why, plan, I think this will work, I don’t know, and Zeref. At the sound of the name Zeref, Gajeel told his wife immediately, they think that this new dark guild is part of the Zeref following… Don’t give it away keep acting natural. The new form of communication between the two was becoming more useful by the second. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the Fairy Tail members to meet up with the main group. Not only was Fairy Tail there but every single Guild in the county. Hundreds of people were shouting in protest. Gray noticed his friend Lyon standing among the other members of the Lamia Scale Guild. He ran up to the other Ice Make Mage, “Lyon you bastard why are you here? You promised me!” Gray shouted and hoped that his shouting would be drowned out by the others. “Keep you clothes on, really you are just in your boxers again…. She is safe I told her that I had to make an appearance here or people would get suspicious. You can’t stay with her because they would know where to look for her if you were gone too. I’m going to slip out in just a second,” Lyon said. “Oh and Gray get dress.” Gray was for with his friend.

Levy reached out for Gajeel in the crowd. “Here take this,” she handed her mate the bandana that Cancer had helped make, “I used some solid script magic on it.” He took it with a grin on his face and tied it around his head. Levy wrapped Scarlett up in her new blanket and told Gajeel, “put you hand on her and think of her.” He placed his hand on his child’s tiny chest and thought about the first time he held her in his arms. The blanket warmed up enough to feel as if was hugging her. Amazement filled his eyes, “damn Shrimp that is impressive. How will you know though?” His Princess looked down at her ring and could feel his love for her and her daughter, “I always know that you are thinking of me and love me. Now I want you to promise that you will come back to us after all this is done ok?” Gajeel kissed her hard with their child between them. 

*** The night before ***

Gray was on his knees clutching his wife’s stomach trying to feel for any kind of movement. “If you keep staring at it, you will freak it out. Back up it's all going to be ok,” Juvia tried to reassure her husband. All he did was stand up he did not want to take his hands off her. Gray knew that if they were both going to go in to a war the chances of their child growing up an orphan was much higher than he would have liked. “We have to do something… I don’t want to lose both of you,” Gray whispered in her ear. The ex-element 4 threw her arms around her husband’s neck. His hands moved to around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. “Don’t worry you and I both know that I am stronger than I look, I can protect all three of us,” she said over his shoulder. Gray held her tight for fear that if he let go she would turn to a puddle and be gone forever. He moved his face to hers and kissed her with a passion as if it were for the last time. Her warmth on his cold skin was a pleasant welcome to his depressed mood. The taste of blueberries was on her lips. Juvia parted her lips to pull him in closer, as she put one hand at the back of his neck and the other grasping at his bicep. For all they knew it would be the last time they had a single solitary moment alone. 

The Ice Mage pulled away only enough for him to speak, “what are we going to do? We can’t keep the baby secret from the council for long…” He study her face and tried to remember every line, every detail of her beautiful expression. A memory of his training with Lyon and Ur filled his mind. Juvia could see that an idea had come to him. The Water Mage looked at him inquisitively. That place was so remote that even the local towns people didn't want to go there after they rebuilt. “I put you into hiding… You and the baby go live in Ur’s old house it should still be there. It should be safe enough unless this pointless war gets closer to us. Lyon can help you too. He knows his way around that area really well and can help you get out if things get to bad. I’ll say…” his face went red, “I’ll say that you ran away with him… that I never really wanted to have kids and everyone knows that he used to be madly in love with you. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch.” Juvia pushed him back with a tremendous force. Gray had not expected her reaction to be so negative. 

Water started to form around her as if she were preparing for a fight. Gray held his hands up to show he did not want to fight his wife ever again. The water slowly started to reabsorb back into her body as she realized that it was the only way that they could be together by being apart they would be able to survive. “Fine… I still don't like it though,” as she crossed her arms in protest. Gray gave her a reassuring smile to help convey that he still loved her and that they had no other options. “I’ll contact Lyon and tell him, meet you in bed in a minute?” he asked. Juvia rolled her eyes and went to their bedroom. Gray took that for a yes and looked up his oldest friends contact information. Juvia waited in their bed room she was not ok with this plan that he had but she trusted her husband. 

Natsu and Lucy were laid in his bed cuddled close against the soft chill air. Lucy loved the way her fiancee was her own personal heater on cold nights. She rolled to face him and took his face in her hands, “you know this might be the last time we sleep together…” Natsu didn’t understand what his love was talking about. An awkward silence fell between them before Natsu finally understood what she was asking. “Oh! That! Lucy you know that…. That takes awhile to recover from… Remember what happened to Levy?” he countered. Lucy knew it was a long shot but she had to try anyways. A kiss fell upon her nose. The Celestial Mage wiggled at the sensation. The two of them were one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail. Neither of them had any doubts about the outcome of this war. He would always protect her and she would always protect him. Their relationship was built on trust, teamwork and a love for each other and all their friends. Natsu pulled her in closer warming her just a little more knowing the right temperature to help her sleep peacefully through the night. They had slept together when they were just teammates, however every morning she would wake up in his arms feeling as if she had the best night sleep of her life. 

Lucy had finally given in when the two of them broke into her apartment for the what felt like the hundredth time. Happy made fun of them for the first few nights but stopped when she locked him in the bathroom for half a day with no fish. The two had a bond that only they understood from the very start of their relationship. When they took down the fake Salamander she realized how powerful he was and it was him that got her into Fairy Tail, he was also the one who made sure they went on enough jobs for her to make rent. Her life would be incomplete without him. From the beginning it was only a matter of time before one of them made the first official move and it was Natsu who did at the parade. Lucy could not wait till she became Lucy Dragneel. She been wanting that for such a long time now. The only thing that she was overly concerned about was the mating ritual. Lucy knew that she was nowhere near as strong as Levy so she would need more time to recover…. If she didn't burn down Natsu’s house first. Natsu pulled her a little closer to his warm body, “what's on your mind Luc? You got that look.” his soon to be mate let out a small little laugh that made him feel so loved for some reason, “I was just wondering how many times you have burnt down your house?” He groaned and so did Happy, apparently it was more times than either of them are willing to admit. She kissed his lips lovengly. Her soft skin was a comfort to his rough body, he had so many battle wounds from the jobs that he had been on. Natsu would do anything to protect his prize even before she was his. The number of times that he jumped in front of her blocking an attack were to many to count. For a long time he did not even know that he was doing it, but he soon realized that he loved the Heartfilia Princess. “Can we get married right after all this war nonsense is over? I want to be yours forever….” she muttered. The Fire Dragon Slayer knew that if he didn’t say yes to this he would be kicked out of his own bed again, and it would be difficult to sneak back in when she was asleep. He wrapped himself around her and told her, “sounds like a plan to me.” 

There was only a small amount of surprise when he flipped her on her back and straddle her with his hand right next to her face. He was only inches away from her. The matching tank top and shorts that she normally slept in did little to cover her up. Neither of them were phased by this, it was not the first time he had seen her half naked or fully naked and it certainly would not be the last. Lucy could feel him under his boxers. The thin layers of fabric did little to hid how excited he was. Her Dragon Slayer lowered himself on her as he pressed his hips to hers. It was a slow deliberate motion that made the Mage beneath him shudder in pleasure. “Can we just do the mating ritual now?” she breathed already knowing the answer to be no. A twinge of hope filled his eye, “you know that when we do you will take longer to recover than Levy right? I don’t want to rush you…” He had always looked out for her and this was a decision with would change their lives forever, he wanted it to be special. “Do you love me?” he questioned her. Confusion ran through her soul, didn’t I just ask about doing the mating ritual with you. Oh my god he is dense sometimes, she thought to herself. Lucy reached up and kissed him on the forehead. 

He could sense her emotions without her even saything them. It also helped that she barely had any clothing on. Everyone knew to never doubt a Dragon Slayer’s nose. Her body gave off a scent that told him that she wanted him, she didn’t even know that he could smell how she was feeling. Natsu kissed every part of her exposed skin. The Celestial Mage was on top of the world, regardless of the looming war and death she felt as if their world of bliss would never end. Her whole world revolved around him. He made his way back to her neck and started to kiss at the willing skin, he wanted to leave marks on his prize. Just as quickly as he had started he stopped and rolled to her side hugging her tightly and gave her that big smile he always did. “Gahhhhh, why do you do this to me Natsu?” she complained. That one simple look made her whole world stop and everything became batter, “cause I love ya! Time to sleep Luc we have an adventure waiting for us.” Lucy cuddled into him as he wrapped himself around her warming her to the perfect temperature for deep sleep. Sleep was illusive to her so Lucy wiggled out from Natsu's arms. “Luc go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us come 'ere,” it was clear that he was already half asleep. No matter how long they have slept together it still impressed her at how fast he could fall asleep almost anywhere they were. 

Lucy climbed up on top of him to position herself in the one position that she knew would wake him up instantly. She had found this out one night when they were on a mission and Lucy wanted to go watch the stars. She tried to climb over him but ended up straddling him it was not the idea that she had in mind at that moment it woke him up in a second. The day after Lucy unsuccessful climbed over Natsu was awkward and neither wanted to mention it. The movement stayed in her mind though and Lucy knew this was a perfect opportunity to wake him up. Natsu's eyes snapped open, “what are you doing?” Lucy gave him a sly knowing smile. Realization dawned on him as she bent lower to kiss his lips. His roughness was a welcomed change to her life. It was as if she were kissing dragon scales. She secretly liked it. Natsu still had his eyes open when Lucy pulled away from the kiss. “Damn Luc what has gotten into you lately?” he was only half teasing her. “Wait here my sexy dragon and I'll show you,” Lucy said as she climbed off the bed. 

She made her way to the closet and threw on an outfit that she had been saving for a moment like this. “Is something on fire?” He asked with his eyes closed. His girl was in a nightgown that glowed like fire. Natsu sat straight up in the bed when he saw her turn around out the closet doorway. “Yep it's exactly what you think it is. Come have a taste,” she held out her hands to call him over. The Fire Dragon Slayer carefully crawled out of bed in case she set his house on fire. Each tentative step was agony to each of them. They both knew where this could lead if they were not careful. “You are so beautiful Lucy,” Natsu knelt down in front of her and licked at the bottom of the nightgown. His eyes lit up when he tried it, “that's real fire… How are you not burning?” Lucy winked at her man and pulled his pink hair closer to her body. He started to eat from the bottom up. Lucy let her head fall back when his tongue touched her skin. Each lick each suck made her want more. The only parts that he left were a mini ring of fire around her hips and a small thread circling her breast.

“I wish this moment could last forever,” he whispered into her ear. His warm breath made her body shiver in delight. Lucy could feel his heartbeat the fast pulsing made her blush wildly. 

“Natsu please….” Lucy begged him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her in closer. He stared directly into her eyes getting lost in the beautiful brown that they were. The woman in front of him was the one he that wanted to keep safe at all cost no matter what happened to him. The Celestial Mage breathed heavily as he started to kiss at her neck. Strong arms pulled her in closer and closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Magic Council  
The hoard of different Guilds that were gathered intimidated the Magic Council. Anyone that has any sort of magic ability was gathered on the grounds. “Everyone please calm down,” a booming voice came from the loud speaker, “we have come to the unfortunate decision that we no longer have any choice but to tell you the truth.” A murmur floated up from the crowd. “Nighthood is in fact a following of Zeref… and he is going to make his final attack to destroy everyone and everything on this world unless he is stopped. His army numbers in the thousands.” Natsu burst out, “Gah! I hate that guy!” Lucy clapped her hand over his mouth to try to get him to calm down. He flailed his arms wildly to push Lucy aside. Gajeel please be careful, I really don't want you to go. I have a really bad feeling about this. This Iron Dragon knew that his mate was considered for him. He tried his best ‘this is going to be fun’ look and it worked even though deep down he was scared of this war. The loud speaker continued, “we need volunteers to fight. Who will help protect us all?” Many member from Fairy Tail stepped up first. Lucy grabbed her future husband's hand and almost dragged him up the steps. Happy flew behind them, it didn't matter where Natsu went Happy was close behind him. This was their life, protecting their friends from evil was their greatest gift to the world. Even though they did not like being told what to do they now understood what was all at stake. They were going to protect their home to protect Fairy Tail. 

Others of Fairy Tail came forward. Once they knew the reason for the summance they no longer wanted to fight against it. They had to fight in order to stay together. Every mage that fought in the Grand Magic Games had welcomed the challenge. “Good luck Gray. I'll be sure to watch over them for you,” Lyon clapped a hand on his friends shoulder. “Thanks man, I owe you one,” Gray didn't look back as his best friend went into hiding with his wife. He hoped with all his heart that they would be safe from all of this. Gray gritted his teeth as he made his way towards the front of Fairy Tail. Levy placed her head to the Iron Dragon's broad chest and said, “you promise me right now that you will come back to us Gajeel. You will not leave me or her here by ourselves.” Gajeel hugged his wife and daughter tight for what could have been the last time and followed everyone else inside the Magic Council's hall. Before the doors shut he looked back to see if Levy and Scarlett were still standing there. Baby Scarlett was crying when she could no longer feel her dad. Neither of the two saw Gajeel wave a final goodbye. 

Gajeel thought about his family as he watched the door shut on his life. He trusted his wife Solid Script Magic he just didn't know how long it would last so he wanted his daughter to feel his love as long as she could. 

Levy jumped as the door slammed. She rearranged her child so she could get out her own matching headband. Scarlett started to settle down, and Levy could not figure out how. It was not until she placed a soft hand on her child to feel that her blanket was slightly warm. She blinked the tears away. Her Daddy had only been gone for a few seconds and he was already thinking of them. Only a few people were left in town, those that wanted to guard the city and those who were too injured from previous missions. A hand was placed at the small of Levy's back, she spun around to attack who dared to touch her. Physical touch had never been something that Levy enjoyed from strangers. Lyon caught her foot mid swing. “Easy there Mrs. Redfox. Why are you not with your dear Dragon Slayer?” The Iron Princess started to get annoyed with this man. “I am going to join him… it's none of your business though so back off,” she growled back at him. This Ice Mage had only heard of Levy's new magic powers he had never seen them so witnessing the slight iron tint appear in her skin scared him, only slightly. Amusement crossed Lyon's face, “how exactly do you plan to fight and carry a baby at the same time? She's what just over a month old now?” Levy blushed with embarrassment at the thought of her plan, “I was going to go see if I could get that old man and woman to watch her while we were gone…” It was clear to her that Lyon did not like this response, “it's not your family it's mine so don't you dare judge me! You have no idea what I am going through right now.” 

Lyon held up his hands in surrender, “you know that place is an orphanage. For orphans. Kids who don't have parents.” The Iron Princess harded her skin as if she were to go into a fight. “Look calm down ok? I have an idea that can help you and keep everyone safe. Is that bag all her things?” He pointed to the small go bag that she had across her body. Levy shook her head no. Lyon grabbed her free hand and led her to her own house, “go get anything she would need. I mean anything. Meet me outside in the back in 15 minutes we got to go.” The only reason why she trusted him is because he said that he had an idea that did not involve the orphanage. She loved the old man and woman but he was right. In a mad dash around the house she stuffed an oversized bag with everything she could think of, Scarlett's clothes, blankets, formula, diapers, her late brother’s blanket and one of Gajeel's shirts. Maybe Juvia didn't leave Gray…. Something is not right here. Levy was careful to keep her thoughts to herself so her husband wouldn't hear her. “What is going on Lyon, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” Levy scolded as she stepped out of the backdoor. Lyon was waiting on the back step, “Juvia is safe.” Her eyes went narrow. “She is still married to Gray… technically anyways. They staged the whole thing. Except her being pregnant. She even acted like she left him for me, we had a knockout the battle in the street and everything. It was all staged. Gray is trying to keep her safe and if the Council knew they were still together they might take negative actions against both of them.” It all started to make sense to Levy. “She is at Master Ur's house. Come with me,” he took the bag and started towards the train station. 

***  
When they arrived in the town that Gray and Lyon leaned the Ice Make magic in no one seemed to know that a war was headed there way. Everyone was going about their daily lives without a care in the world. Lyon tilted his head towards the outskirts of town. Levy followed him and was grateful that she had grabbed a jacket for herself while she was at the house. A snow storm formed out of nowhere Lyon told her that the storm was a small one and nothing to worry about. Levy looked at him like he had lost his mind. After a three mile hike up a mountain to get to Ur's house they made it to the front door. Gray never really talked about where he did his training just who he did it with. Juvia swung the door wide open before they got to the front steps if the house. Her exposed stomach showed the slightest of bumps, “I think I know why you are here! I'm so happy! It's so sad though... Lyon where the hell have you been?” Her mood swings have got to be kicking in already. Juvia was standing in the doorway half naked just like her husband. Levy was only half surprised by the sight in front of her. She has trained with him so the subconscious stiping was a natural side effect. In a the split second it took them to walk inside Juvia had the baby in her hands. Levy almost didn’t realize that the child was no longer in her arms. Lyon and Levy set her things down on one side of the room next to a wood burning stove that looked brand new. “How long have you been here?” Levy questioned. 

Juvia rocked Scarlett back and forth, “Aunt Juvia has been here for days now. It feels like days, yes it does. Say Aunt Juvia, can you say water?” Levy shook her head amused by her actions and unpacked a few things, “are you sure you don't mind looking after her for a while?” It was clear that Juvia did not hear a single word she was being told the little dragon slayer had yet another Fairy Tail member wrapped around her finger. Scarlett giggled as her feet and fingers were tickled. “She just got hot!” The Water Mage shrieked and held the child out to her mother. Levy willing took her and said, “it's just her blanket. Gajeel must be thinking of her again. Here feel,” she took Juvia and Lyon's hand and put it on her child to feel the slight warmth that was had started to radiate off of her. The two were amazed by this magic, they knew Levy was powerful but they never really knew how powerful she was. “I normally put her down for a nap around twoish…. I'm sorry. I know that once I am gone she will on your schedule…” Levy fought the tears in her eyes. The Iron Princess did not realize how hard it would be to give up her child even to family. “Aunt Juvia promise to record everything that you do, yes I do,” Juvia was going to be a great mother. The Iron Princess kissed her child one last time before she put her in the arms of the woman she once hated. In an instant Levy got into her business mode and snapped out of her mother mode. It was time for her to get to work and protect her mate. 

Lyon stopped her before she walked back out the door “you have only been here for a few minutes. Don’t leave just yet.” Levy knew that she wanted to stay but if she did she would never leave. “I’m sorry I have to go. Gajeel needs me right now more than he thinks he does. Juvia you are going to be a great mother. Levy hugged Juvia with Scarlett between them and whispered, “if I find out that my child is hurt or any way harmed, I will unleash hell upon this place faster than you can use any of that element four power we all know you still have. Do you understand me?” The Water Mage’s face went white as the snow outside and nodded her head. Levy plastered on her happy smile face and waved bye as she slammed the door behind her. Lyon jumped a little when a book fell off the shelf by the door, “Umm what did she say to you? Looks like you just saw a ghost or something.” Juvia went to go put the baby in the little crib by the fire to keep her warm. She knew that Dragon Slayer liked to be warm even Wendy like to sit by the fire more than the others in Fairy Tail. “She just told me that she was grateful we were helping her out that’s all,” Juvia didn’t make eye contact. She had never been good at keeping her feelings or emotions in check. Lyon didn’t press the topic any further.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and the other Fairy Tail Mages were in the courtyard at the Magic Council waiting to be given their first orders. The war was looming over them. Natsu continued to mess with his new uniform and try to burn it off. Gray was able to fully strip three times. Gajeel and Lily looked comfortable in their new roles as captains. It was Erza who refused to put on anything other than her personal armor. Natsu and Gray were made lieutenant that did not sit well with either of them. The Iron Dragon continued to mock the two for what seemed like hours until Erza threw a right hook in to Gajeel’s cheek. “What the hell!” he screamed. Erza gave him the look that could stop even the worst monster in its tracks. He decided that he wanted to live so he backed off. Damn how does Jellal put up with her, she is crazy. Levy let out a soft giggle. She didn’t want to respond to what her husband had thought. Gajeel rubbed at his face hoping that it wouldn’t any kind of mark. Erza was one of the strongest hitters in Fairy Tail. 

Salamander was re-adjusting his scarf from around his neck to around his head when Gray grabbed his arm, “dude is that what I think it is?” Natsu blushed snatched his hand back from his friend. “It’s no of your business Ice for brains… Lucy got a little carried away the other night…” Natsu tried to defend his makes. The Salamander started to remember the night that he almost lost control with his Princess Heartfilia. The fire outfit truly did make her ireasterable. Natsu why do you have to tease me like this. I love you so much.. Her voice flooded into his memory. The taste of the hot fire against her cool skin made Natsu regret that he had pushed her away before they were able to get anything started. His strong Dragon Slayer sense of smell could still smell her on his scarf. Lucy had made him take it back after that night. I still love you Natsu but I don't feel right having this until we… you know… he remembered her saying. The only thing that he could do to respond to her was kiss with with a passion of someone who was never going to see them again. 

The other members of Fairy Tail that had signed up for the army made their way to their respective areas. Lucy was apart of Natsu division and was all business when she saw him. His face darkened when she did not return his gaze. I shouldn’t have turned her down… I was so stupid. She is strong and we still had time… but now…. “Attention!” A voice broke Natsu out of his own thoughts. It was the same voice that made that made the all call earlier that morning. Natsu slammed his burning fists together and shouted “when can we light the bastards up?” Gray chopped him on top of his head to get him to stop. “Your Captains have your orders listen for you name to be called and follow them to your designated locations,” the Council member said. Erza, Gajeel, Lucy and Mira all stepped forward from Fairy Tail. Erza called for Juvia, who everyone knew was not there, Sting, Rouge and Jellal. Lucy stood at perfect attention and called for Gray to step up to be her second in command. She also called Cana, Bixlow, Freed and Flare. Gajeel only called for Natsu to be one of his lieutenant and gave his list to Lily to call out the other names. Natsu was surprised that Lucy was not his Captain. He ran up to her and grabbed her hands. Lucy snapped towards him, “what?” the rage that was in here surprised Natsu. Her words were harsh and unforgiving. “Did I do something wrong? Luc I thought that we were going to fight together in this. I will always protect you. I will always be by your side,” his voice was only slightly weak not wanting to show how devastated that he actually was. 

Lucy turned her eyes away from him, “it wasn’t my call,” but then threw her arms around him and hugged him. “Go...please... remember that you have to come back for me.. You have to take me back to the guild... ” she whispered into his willing ear and walked away from her Dragon Slayer. She ran away towards where her group was and Natsu could see tears fly behind her. He tried to will her to look back at him and she did Lucy gave him the slightest of smiles. “Salamander! Get your ass over here!” Gajeel shouted from across the room. With a groan he slumped towards his new Captain. The Iron Dragon was obviously pleased with the turn of events. Since the two Dragon Slayer met they have disliked each other with a mix of professional respect tossed in the mix. With great reluctantly Natsu slumped towards his new boss. What a bunch of crap, Natsu thought. Gajeel draped his arm around the smaller Dragon Slayer. “We need to talk. Meet back here tonight, and cover that up,” He said as he pulled at the neck of Natsu's uniform. The Iron Dragon slapped him on the back of the head as he walked away.

A wide vicious smile was plastered on the Iron Dragon's face. Hey Lev? You there? Levy did in fact hear him, she stopped mid step. Even though, she knew that just because they could communicate with each other this way she was still unsure if he could tell where she was. Levy did not want to take any chances it was to early in her plan. She quickly ducked into the closest room in hopes that he would not be able to sense her. Yeah I can hear you. Are you ok? The Iron Princess was worried about her mate. He headband started to warm only slightly. Her heart fluttered as her family thought of her. I miss you. I swear that I can feel you closer to me than I thought was possible. How’s Scarlett is she ok. Gajeel rapid fired off questions. Levy laughed at how worried the so called harden Iron Dragon Slayer was a warm teddy bear at heart. The once great and powerful element four dark guild member was now a pile of mush in Levy’s hands. Yes Gajeel everything is fine. Scarlett is sleeping and I am sure that she isn’t having any nightmares. I love you be safe. A small sigh of relief fell over both of them. He could not tell where she was. Levy was in fact closer to him than she would have liked right now, her plan was just starting. The closet that she had ducked into must have been a supply closet all kinds of office supplies were lined up along the wall. An idea came to her mind.

That night Gajeel came back that night to try to find Natsu. He started to daydream about his wife in a way that made him blush wildly and found that Natsu was standing next to him with a sour face, “what do you want you metal head.” The Iron Dragon glared down at the Salamander, “is that any way to talk to your superiors? Now I have a question for you, and you better answer me truthfully or I will make your life a living hell.” He led his lieutenant off into a somewhat private hallway. Gajeel made his voice low and conspiratorially “what do you really know about the Dragon Slayer…. You know…” Gajeel was hoping that Natsu would be able to understand what he was trying to say without saying the actual words. Natsu was one of the ones who witnessed the aftermath of him and Levy and Gajeel knew this but he was still embarrassed to talk about it. Natsu knew exactly what he was talking about but want to play with his Captain, “I don’t know this war is supposed to be kinda brutal I think. I mean Erza and Jellal all are hyped up. Lucy is a freaking Captain now talk about a power trip for her. Juvia has gone AWOL to run off with Lyon or whatever. Gray is more depressed than I have ever seen him, I haven't seen him strip as much as he usually does and apparently Fairy Tail is the main Guild that is being targeted...again.. I think that is messed up by itself.” Natsu put his hands on the back of his head and stretched out his back. The Iron Dragon was on the verge of squashing him into the ground. 

Gajeel grabbed him by his scarf and brought him close to his face to try to intimidate the Fire Dragon Slayer, “listen here you bastard you know what exactly I am talking about. I’m talking about the Dragon Slayer mating ceremony.” Both Dragon Slayer’s faces blushed a fierce red. It was an unspoken rule not to actually talk about it. Natsu got free of Gajeel and dropped to the ground, “Yeah I know what you are trying to say, but I don't really know that much about it. Igneel only told me a little bit about it. I’ll tell you want I know on one condition.” Gajeel replied, “what do you want asswhole?” Natsu stepped back and smiled, “I want to know the same thing, no holding back on anything. I’ll tell you what I know if you tell me what you know,” Gajeel groaned and reluctantly agreed to the demands. Natsu whispered, “look all I know is that we all will eventually have to deal with it at one point in our lives. You were just the first. Lucy and I have talked about it but I am scared that she will burn the house down. I have already done that and I don’t want to replace everything again.” Gajeel looked at him in a way that prompted him to continue, “Igneel said that once it happens there is no going back, you are stuck for life. Igneel told me that Dragon Slayers have a longer lifespan than others… so that is going to be difficult. Lucy and Levy will most likely die of old age before we will if we all survive this war. Once you mate that’s it we can’t do it again.” 

Both of their hearts dropped at the realization of this fact. They both knew it was going to happen but never wanted to admit it. “Even when they do have part of the Dragon Slayer magic they still won’t live as long as we will… On the plus side I do know that it is an amazing thing and extremely fun for both parties. It depends on the mate and their magic energy on how they will react after it happens. Levy clearly raged out and didn’t handle it well but she was already pregnant when it happened right? Or whatever and got pregnant during the mating. Either way it was still a lot for her body to handle at one time. Lucy and I almost did it before we left for here… god it was so hard to stop she didn't make it easy…. Her scent… her body… the fire…. It was irresistible…” Gajeel look confused about the fire statement, “what do you mean fire? Did she cook or something?” Natsu laughed, “better…. Somehow she had this sexy thing on made completely of fire. I think one of her spirits made it for her. It was the weirdest sexiest thing I had ever seen… I got to eat it off her.” Gajeel's mind wandered to what his own mate would look like if she wore an all iron outfit. He could taste it now, the cool iron on her skin mixed with Levy’s sweet smell. Natsu continued, “if we’re being honest I almost gave into her that night. She was so irresistible. I have regretted it every moment since I pushed her off of me.” Gajeel looked at him in confusion, “you pushed off THE Lucy Heartfilia. The size of her tits alone would make anyone go crazy. How did you manage to do that” Natsu hung his head in shame, “I called Happy in… It was the only thing that I could think to do.” 

Gajeel was shocked that Natsu would purposefully call in his cat to cock block him. He remembered the one time Lily came home early from the guild hall and caught Levy and him in a very compromised position on the couch. She was on top of him with her shirt and bra off and his own shirt across the room and his pants undone. Lily had the worst timing in the world. They had not told anyone that they were dating at that point, it was still very early into their relationship. He remembered Levy throwing one of her shoes at the cat and running into the bedroom. Lily caught the shoe right in his face. The cat dropped the bags that he had in his hands and left the house. The memory played through Gajeel’s mind. 

“Lev come on he didn’t mean to. Please open the door, I have your shirt,” his voice was calm trying to get her to let him in. She swung open the door to grab her clothes but he grabbed her from out the room before she could get the items that she wanted. He picked her up and kissed her hard on the lips. “I'm glad you agreed to come to my show,” he could still smell the alcohol on their breath. Levy giggled uncontrollably, “your such a great singer Gajeel. I don't know why you don't have any more groupies!” She tilted her head back and laughed some more, “I'm glad you don't cause I have you all to myself now! Yay!” She threw her arms around him her face was flushed with the alcohol that they both drank that night. Still half naked she tousled his thick black hair, “why is your hair like this? It's so long and fluffy!” Gajeel blushed he had never really been completed on his hair before. “Levy how drunk are you?” he questioned. His response was a drunken giggle, “you should be my boyfriend! We would be so cute together! Aww come Mr big bad Dragon Slayer! Don't you want a cute little girlfriend like me?” the drunken blue hair mage giggled. Gajeel was still able to sense her emotions even through the alcohol haze. She was being honest with him. He had really wanted to be an official couple with her. They were still in that awkward stage of not really knowing what they were. Gajeel kissed her on the forehead and told her, “yeah Shrimp that sounds like a plan. We can tell the Guild tomorrow if you want.” Levy threw her arms in the air in celebration screaming in delight. “Ugh oh….” Her face went a pale green color. Gajeel didn't know think look of her's but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. Levy proceed to vomit all down between them. Gajeel groaned, “time to get you cleaned up and in bed….” Levy groaned, “I don't want to go to bed!” Gajeel took her into the bathroom and got them both cleaned up before he tucked her in his bed and slept in the floor next to her. 

Gajeel came back to the present and Natsu asked, “so your turn. Tell me everything you know.” The Iron Dragon was shocked at what Natsu was told. His dragon hardly told him anything about it. He rubbed the back of his head, “well you actually know more than I do.” Salamander was starting to get more than a little annoyed, “I know that you metal head. I want to know what it was actually like… with Levy… you are the only one that has mated with anyone that I know of. Sting and Rouge don't have anyone special and I think they might have a thing for each other so I not sure how that will really work out. Wendy is what 17 now? No way her and Romeo have done anything and asking her anything would be way to weird. She is basically our sister.” The Iron Dragon shivered at the thought of Wendy doing anything with anyone Natsu was right Wendy was their surrogate sister. They both protected her more than anyone else in the guild. “So spill it,” Natsu complained. Gajeel sighed and started from where the beginning of that night was for them, “Lev and I didn’t plan on doing anything until we were so far into it we couldn’t stop.” Natsu nodded his head he knew exactly what the Iron Dragon was talking about. “Well you know she raged out and that was that.” 

Natsu raised a flaming fist to his captain, “you know what I mean. I want details!” Gajeel looked around to make sure no one heard how loud he was being. It was late enough to where no one was in the halls. “Fine…. So this is how it happened. I did want Metalicana told me. You have to bite them.” Natsu looked confused at his words he had not known that part. “You have to bite whoever you want to be your mate and not just any kind of way you have to actually mean it. The whole this is fun and scarry. Levy was able to pull through it without destroying the house... that night anyways.” Natsu lowered his voice, “where did you bite her?” Gajeel blushed and looked away. He tried to maintain his composure, “that is none of your business. I just recommend that you find an area on that cheerleaders body she would mind having a scare… but during the mating it’s wonderful. I really can’t describe it anymore than that because it was something that I have never felt before. I had not been that scarred and excited in my whole life.” Salamander understood that Gajeel was trying to describe it but had one more question for him, “is it true that you can talk to Levy without actually saying anything? Igneel told me that I would be able to do that and I think he was just messing with me” 

The Iron Dragon Slayer stifled a laugh. He was the one trying to get information out of Natsu not the other way around, “yeah it’s true. Hang on.” Shrimp you are not going to believe this. Natsu and that cheerleader almost mated before they come up here. He called Happy in to cock block him. Levy heard his voice loud and clear, I figured as much but how do you know this? She stopped unpacking and sat down on the bed. I’m talking to him now, he wanted to know more about the…. You know… Levy could hear the blush in his voice. Well what did you tell him? Noting to personal I hope, the Iron Princess responded. She let out a laugh that Gajeel could also hear. It was always such a wonderful thing for the Iron Dragon to hear, look tell him that they will be fine. Lucy is stronger than he thinks she is…. And that it is an amazing thing. Gajeel paraphrased what his wife said, “she said that you are a perv and that you should wait forever before you two do anything.” Levy scolded her Dragon for not saying exactly what she wanted him to say. Natsu crossed his arms, “I don’t believe you. If you can really talk to Levy what is something that only she knows?” Gajeel groaned I am getting really tired of this flame brain. He wants to know something only the two of you know, and I also want to know. I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other. 

Levy laid down on the bed and said, “If you only knew..” she thought for a while about something that only her and Natsu would know. I got it! The shock in her voice made Gajeel jump. I was the one who gave you a copy of Lucy’s house key so you could still get in without breaking a window. When Lucy took her spare key back from Mira she gave it to me and I made a copy for Natsu! The Iron Dragon was surprised at how his wife played matchmaker for those two. “She said that you like to break into the Cheerleader’s house and do pervy things. Oh and something about a key?” Gajeel looked down to see Natsu grab at his head, “What the hell Salamander?” He moved Gajeel’s head around searching for something, “Levy has got to be in there somewhere right?” The Iron Dragon threw Natsu off of him. Levy had gotten a play by play from Gajeel as Natsu tried to search in his hair. Don’t hurt him! Levy was laughing too hard to actually give him any good advice. When the two Dragon Slayers stopped their small fight Gajeel said, “I will tell you this. The next few days after are going to either be the best or worst days of your life. For both of you. Just be careful what you say and what you think for about a week. She will be on edge and very easily annoyed. Just take it easy for about a week after.” Shrimp I love you. Levy smiled I love you too stupid Gajeel.


End file.
